Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 5\dfrac{1}{4} \times 1\dfrac{3}{5} $
Solution: $ = \dfrac{21}{4} \times \dfrac{8}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{21 \times 8}{4 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{168}{20}$ $ = \dfrac{42}{5}$ $ = 8 \dfrac{2}{5}$